Art the Clown
Art the Clown is a demonic murderous clown who only appears on Halloween nights and is the main antagonist of the low-budget horror film All Hallows' Eve (2013). He was protrayed by Mike Giannelli in All Hallows' Eve (2013); '''Mike also plays the demon from ''9th Circle (2008). Art The Clown is ''later played by David Howard Thornton in '''Terrifier (2017). Storyline For All Hallows' Eve With Art The Clown: It began on a halloween night when Tim and Tia went out for trick 'n treating and returned to their babysitter, Sarah. Tim discovered an unmarked videotape in his sack and can't remember who put it in there. Tim insist that they should watch whats on it, but Sarah at first refuses it and is later convinced, but only if she could see it first, to prevent the children to see something they shouldn't see. Tia and Tim went against her wishes and walked to the living room to see the videotape. Sarah reacted angry, but ultimately allows them to watch it. The first video begins with an woman named Kristen who sits and waits for the train. Some moments after, two other individuals entered the waiting area, dressed for halloween, and one of them asked if she knows what time the train will leave. Kristen answer with "In 10 minutes or so". Shortly after they left, Kristen heads to the bathroom and when she returns, she see a man dressed in a clown costume waiting. She noticed that the clown is watching her. The clown grabbed a horn and honked a couple of times, until she said to stop. The clown acted suprised an tried to reconcile with a plastic flower. She accepts it, and the clown started to laugh. Suddenly she noticed a couple of bugs inside the flower and threw it on the foor and screaming, at this moment she tried to run, but the clown grabbed and drugged her. She awakes in an abandoned area somewhere at trainstation, together with 2 other girls. She tried to scream for help, but failed. When one of the girls had been dragged away, the remaining ones decided to head deeper into the complex, to find a way to break free from the chains. When the eventually did find the source of the chains, a monsterous creature interrupted their attempt, dismembering one of the girls and accidentally cut Kristen chains, which allowed her to escape. She ran towards a man with an shopping cart for help, only to be abducted by him when he revealed his demonic face. She again awakes somewhere in the complex surrounded by hideous creatures. A pregnant women is being held there, her stomach is ripped open and her blood has been given to a demonic creature, which later appears to be the devil himself, intending to rape and kill Kristen. The videotape automatically rewinds everything to the point of the clown honking, insinuated that everything was done by the clown. The children were send to bed and Sarah decides to watch the tape further. It displays a woman named Caroline who recently moved to the house and was unpacking. She has a conversation with a friend on the phone and talked about her husbands paintings, one in particular, a painting which her husband couldn't remember drawing and featured an horrible face. Afterwards she heads into the kitchen to fix herself a coffee, when suddenly the lights starts to flip, she looks outside the windows and see an enormous flash in front of her. The electricity went dead after the flash. Moments after, she heared noises coming from upstairs. The noises scare her and she called her husband, only to find out that the line is dead. She runs outside and finds out that her car is also dead. Panicked again, she runs inside the house and discovered a blanket lying in front of her, which she didn't touch, she scanned the house and highlighted an alien creature, which suddenly moved causing Caroline to scream and run off. The alien managed to grab her, Caroline kicked it in the head and fled upstairs. The alien unleashes an sound which causes Caroline to scream, resulting in the alien finding her, and once again Caroline fought of the alien. She hides in the closet underneath the stairs, but is spotted after her cellphone rang. Caroline screamed out to her husband while she's been dragged away. In her attempt to escape, she pulled off the cloak which covered the painting and revealed the horrible face, which actually was the clown and ending the video. Sarah takes a break from wachting further and sees in a flash that a figure is lurking at her. Sarah failed to see what it was and headed upstairs, in the assumption that one of the kids were downstairs. The children refuses to admit that they were downstairs, since they weren't, and told Sarah that she needed to stay downstairs instead of creeping around the house and their bedrooms every 5 minutes. Sarah reacted surprised, since she watched the movie and couldn't possibly been upstairs. Minutes later she argues with herself if she should see the other video and decided to do so. Features an costume designer who is lost and in need for gas. She stops at the gasstation and honks the horn for help, but nobody answers. She got out and asked for it. At the same time, we see the gas attendant throwing a man in a clown costume out, because the clown smeared his shit on the wall. The clown laughed and suddenly looked at the costume designer. He eventually left with an very disturbed look his face. The gas attendant fills up her car and makes an conversation. She asked for direction to the nearest interstate, but is interrupted when a door slammed shut. The gas attendant checks out. Time goes by for the costume designer until she decides to check on the gas attendant, she enters a room were the clown brutally murdered and dismembered the gas attendant, laughing at the costume designer, holding the gas attendants head by his face until she ran out. She started her car and dialed 911. Moments later the clown stands next to the road hitching, the costume designer claims that its impossible for him to be there and thus is established that she is dealing with some sort of an entity. She almost killed herself in a traffic collision. She foolishly pulls over and is attacked by the clown. After she fought of the clown, she drives off, arriving at an abandonment car and screams for help at the driver, she opens the door, only to find out that the driver is horribly mutilated and heads back on the road. Apparently the clown entered the car unnoticed and tried to choke her with an plastic back. She hits the breaks and the clown bashed his head onto the dashboard, but took no damage whatsoever. She took shelter in a shed and barricaded the door so that the clown couldn't enter. Terrified as she is, she stays in the shed, waiting for help, until the clown appeared to have dug a hole under the shed in order to get to her. Mutilating her with his sadistic tools, she managed to get hold of an knife and stabbed him in the eye and back, giving her the opportunity to escape and forced a car to stop. The driver initially didn't believed her story, until the clown appeared next to him in a car and shot him in the face, laughing maniacally and causing an collision, rendering the costume designer unconscious. She awakes in an boiler room and sees the clown laughing at her, then she discovered that her arms and legs were removed and the words pig, slut, cunt and bitch were carved into her body. The video ends, but after some static, the clown appeared while butchering the gas attendant and looked directly at Sarah. She turned the tv off because the phone rang. She answered, but only to found out that it was the costume designer who was calling, which is impossible. She hung up and suddenly the video started to play. A boiler room appeared, some seconds later the clown also appeared, walking towards the camera and touched the glass with Sarah being terrified. The clown then looked directly at Sarah and waved, insinuating that he could see her. Sarah crying with fear desperately tried to stop the video, but sees in an reflection that the clown is behind her, as she turned around, he is gone, but visible in the television screen. The clown grabbed his horn and honked, Sarah panicked and destroyed the videotape. Thinking it's over. Tia's scream is heard and Sarah runs upstairs and finds the blood soaked clown laughing and pointing to Sarah, Sarah closed her eyes and the clown disappeared. Struck with fear, she opened the door to Tim's en Tia's room, only to found their gravely mutilated bodies and decapitated heads on the bed, and on the wall it says "Art", thus implying "Art the clown". Sarah hysterically screams and cries and the movie ends. Appearance Art the clown seemingly is a demon or an evil entity due to his supernatural abilities, which he uses to frighten and brutally kills his victims. He has the appearances of a clown, dressed in black and white clothing. His face is white, but his eyes and mouth are all painted black, so are his eyebrows. He wears a small black hat on top of his head. He also wears typical black clown shoes. Point of interest though, is that his appearance changes throughout the film. In the first short VHS movie, he appears to be human, has a human shaped head, normal nose and normal teeth. In the second short VHS movie you can only see him on a painting, but he has changed from human to demonic like, with filthy green/black teeth, pointy nose and his head shapes like a demonic like creature. In the third short VHS movie, he is even more depraved then before. Personality Although he doesn't speak at all, much can be said about his personality, such as his sadistic nature towards (potential) victims. He nearly always laughs when his victim is frightened or dying. He knows how to be scary and easily frightens his victims. He seems to have a thing for dismemberment and mutilation. Gallery Art04.jpg|Art the clown about to enter reality Art02.jpg|Art the clown as seen on a painting. Art1.jpg|The first glimpse of Art the clown. terrifer-still.jpg|Art In Terrifier Art-the-Clown-Red-Band.jpg|Art The Clown robbing a pizzeria terrifier.jpg|Art's malicious grin as he corners Tara in her own building Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Serial Killers Category:Mute Category:Immortals Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:Self-Aware Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Vandals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers